Enteral feeding is a method of providing nutrition to a person or animal that cannot or will not eat by swallowing. Enteral feeding may be done temporarily, as may be the case for temporary or acute conditions, or indefinitely, as may be the case for chronic or uncurable conditions. An enteral feeding system generally includes a container for holding the feeding material and an apparatus for delivering the feeding material to the patient. One of the major issues with enteral feeding is contamination, as many of the persons or animals that are fed enterally are in a distressed or immunocompromised state. Contamination can result from various sources, but in many cases it results from exposure of the feeding material to an external environment.